


See You Tomorrow

by reiyakame



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyakame/pseuds/reiyakame
Summary: "Menurutmu, apa teman yang berharga itu?"© 2019
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun & Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	See You Tomorrow

"Menurutmu, apa _teman yang berharga_ itu?"

Suara Matsumoto Jun memecah keheningan. Angin malam melewati rambutnya yang panjangnya telah melewati telinga. Lelaki yang diajukan pertanyaan hanya bisa diam. Ia masih pada posisi awalnya, berpegangan pada sisi balkon sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Ninomiya Kazunari, namanya. Usianya hanya beda dua bulan dengan Jun, tetapi sikapnya jauh lebih kekanakan dibanding Jun. Nino selalu berkilah kalau hal itu wajar sebab bagaimana pun Jun lebih _senpai_ darinya. Jun 2 minggu lebih awal masuk _Johnnys_ dibanding dirinya. Wajar kalau ia bersikap selayaknya _kouhai_ , bukan?

Jun masih menunggu jawaban Nino, tetapi tampaknya Nino enggan memberi jawaban. Nino akhirnya cuma bisa meringis. Ia merasa menjadi _orang dewasa yang payah_ karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sesepele itu. Jun akhirnya cuma bisa tersenyum.

"Sulit juga ya," kata Jun akhirnya. "Aku juga enggak tahu apa artinya," lanjutnya.

Tanpa melirik Jun, Nino mendengus sebal, "Terus buat apa tanya? Dasar bodoh."

Jun terkekeh. Ucapan Nino mungkin cukup pedas buat beberapa orang, terutama orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya. Ia kadang terlalu ceplas-ceplos, terkesan tak memikirkan orang lain. Awalnya, Jun juga kaget akan sikap Nino yang begitu pedasnya dalam berbicara. Apalagi saat itu posisinya mereka adalah rekan di _Johnnys Junior_. Jun yang tak biasa, awalnya sering tersinggung dengan ucapan Nino. Namun, perlahan Jun paham. Sikap yang seperti itulah bentuk sikap _perhatian_ dari pandangan Ninomiya Kazunari.

Jun menyesap cokelat panasnya yang mulai dingin. Nino menoleh ke arah Jun, "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang aneh begitu, sih?"

 _Ah, rupanya masih penasaran_.

"Massan-"

"Aku cuma mau tanya," potong Jun. "Justru karena aku enggak tahu jawabannya, makanya aku tanya padamu."

Nino hening sejenak. " ... Cuma itu?" tanyanya tak yakin. Jun mengangguk.

"Kau aneh, J."

Jun hanya tertawa pelan. Sementara Nino masih yakin jika ada yang tak beres dengan Jun. Ia mengenal Jun sebelum mereka menjadi rekan di Arashi, bahkan tahun ini mereka terhitung sudah puluhan tahun saling mengenal ... wajar kalau Nino bisa merasakan hal itu, kan? Bagaimana pun, mereka ...

"Teman, ya," Jun angkat bicara, "Teman itu tak harus selalu ada di mana pun, kapan pun."

"Kita teman, kan?" tanya Nino memastikan. "Lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja."

Mendengar ucapan Nino, senyum Jun terbit. Perlahan ada rasa hangat menjalar ke hatinya. Bukan, ini bukan karena cokelat panasnya yang mulai mendingin ...

"Arashi juga, teman kan?" Nino menimbang-nimbang. "Ah ... _kazoku kana ..._ "

Jun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Nino yang tengah berpikir itu. "Bicara begitu, aku jadi ingat pemotretan kita waktu itu ..."

"Oi, oi, jadi kau ayahku, begitu?" potong Nino.

"Dan Sho- _chan_ mamanya," sambung Jun. Mereka berdua terkekeh, lalu tertawa lepas.

"Tapi," Nino memotong. "Kau tak pernah memberiku uang saku ..."

" _Nandayo_ -"

"Papa, minta uang!" ledek Nino. "Anakmu ini belum potong rambut, karena enggak punya uang," kata Nino sambil memegang rambutnya. Jun hanya berkata _nandayo_ sambil terkekeh.

"Kau sih kebanyakan main _game_ ..."

"Enggak!" protes Nino.

"Halah, dasar pelit~"

"Aku enggak pelit, sumpah deh. Aku cuma hemat, alias rajin menabung-"

"Masa?"

"Iya."

"Bodo."

"Belum pernah kutimpuk pakai konsolku, ya?"

"Konsolmu bukannya mahal?"

"Eh, iya. Enggak jadi deh," bibir Nino mengerucut. "Aku kan kakak yang baik, jadi kumaafkan."

"Kau cuma beda 2 bulan dariku," kilah Jun.

"Tapi kan aku tetap kakak- eh, tidak! Tidak! Kau senpai ... jadi kau harus sering menraktirku!" katanya sambil _nyengir_. Jun terkekeh.

Malam itu, salju tak turun. Biar begitu, cuaca dingin tetap menusuk, menembus jaket tebal yang telah Nino maupun Jun pakai. Akan tetapi, suasana malam Tokyo tampak cantik di malam hari. Mereka tak ingin melewatkan malam yang indah, apalagi jarang-jarang mereka punya waktu luang begini. Menjelang natal, jadwal _Arashi_ cenderung padat. Sangat sulit menemukan waktu luang seperti ini.

"Lho, bukannya kau itu istriku?" ledek Jun.

"A-aku waktu itu cuma bercanda!"

"Kau bilang aku tampan, lho ..."

"Ish! Itu kan cuma akting, tahu? Istrimu itu kan-"

"Hahahahaha." Nino mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Melihat Jun tertawa lepas, membuat perasaannya menjadi lega. Selanjutnya, mereka malah menjelajah kenangan bersama. Bukan cuma soal mereka berdua, tetapi juga dengan _Arashi_ , bahkan agensi mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu puluhan tahun itu memang sebegitu panjangnya. Banyak kejadian-kejadian yang terlewati, baik manis maupun pahit. Jangan kira hidup sebagai _Arashi_ selalu perkara hal yang manis. Menurutnya, _Arashi_ lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja. Itulah alasannya mengapa Jun ...

"Teman yang berharga itu ... jadinya apa dong?"

... mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan soal _apa_ ," Nino memandang lurus ke depan. "Kau kan punya hati, pasti terasa. Rasa itu enggak bisa dideskripsikan semudah itu, tahu? Karena rasa itu di hati. Hatimu _tuh_ enggak punya otak."

Nino melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Teman yang berharga, tanpa tahu artinya _apa_ , hati kita sendiri bisa merasakannya, lho."

"Kalau ... kalau hatiku salah, bagaimana?"

"Salah memilih _teman yang berharga_?"

"Iya," jawab Jun. Nadanya penuh ketakutan ... _Ia takut salah memilih teman yang berharga, kemudian malah ditinggal sendirian_. _Seperti_...

_Puk._

Tangan Nino tepat berada di kepala Jun. " _Ba-ka~_ " katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jun. Jun _manyun_ , sedangkan Nino jadi tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau mau tahu siapa temanmu yang berharga?" tanyanya.

Jun mengangguk. Namun ...

_KRIIIINGGGGG!_

"Wah, waktunya habis."

"Ti-tidak-"

" _Jaa, itteku-_ "

"NINOMI-"

" _Mata ashita_."

Bayang Nino menipis. Pandangan Jun menggelap.

Perlahan, seberkas cahaya masuk. Pandangannya kembali jelas. Bukan pemandangan Tokyo kala malam, tetapi kamarnya sendiri.

 _Jun telah terbangun dari mimpinya yang terus berulang dengan cerita yang sama_.

**FIN**

_**Hehehehueeeeee :"(** _


End file.
